fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Pyro Enterprises
Here we are again, folks. Yet another showcase that Pyro Enterprises will be attending, revealing the hottest in games and gaming technology. Once again, we've put a of effort into creating entertaining and enjoyable worlds for gamers to explore and be immersed in. So, let's cut the chatter, shall we? It's time for the showcase! Day 1 The music swells to an orchestral piece as a a strange fairy-like humanoid covered in multicolored crystals emerges from the background, delivering an ultimatum to the audience. Fairy: You fools believe I can be stopped? I am the goddess of reality itself. No pitiful "heroes" will be able to stand up to the mighty omnipotence that is Mosaic! The music becomes more hopeful as a group of several bizarre-looking characters stand together to face against the evil fairy. Mosaic: Fine, then. See what good your heroism does you! The group of heroes and Mosaic rush at each other as the screen flashes white, revealing the project's title: ILIAD ONLINE ---- The trailer switches to gameplay as the project is revealed to be a 3D sandbox platformer similar to that of the recently-released Super Mario Odyssey. However, multiple player characters are seen in every piece of footage, and the reveal of HUD elements showcases that the game is capable of hosting up to 24 players online in a single session. More gameplay is shown off, showcasing the wide variety of playable characters and their abilities, ranging from telekinesis to the ability to transform into electricity. The trailer ends with a player holding up a small insect wing that resembles stained glass, as the camera fades out and the logo reappears. Iliad Online is, to put it frankly, heavily inspired by Super Mario Odyssey, but it also draws influence from many other things. Sonic Adventure, Super Mario 64 Online, and a return to form to my original work in Heroforce. This time, however, it's based on cooperation, rather than competition... despite some versus modes here and there. The game tasks players with fighting against the evil creature that is Mosaic, a dark entity proclaiming herself a goddess and aims to use her powers to throw the world of Terrastra into chaos and ruin. You, as one of many heroes who have risen to the task, must stop her by collecting the scattered Mosaic Wings that exude her influence- but you can't do it alone. Iliad allows up to 24 players to work together online in a distinct "session", in which every Mosaic Wing a player collects is added to a group total. It also supports local co-op, where up to 4 players on a single console can join in the session and work alongside each other in the same room... though this does cut down on the number of other players who can join in as well. Not only are many Wings only obtainable via the work of two players, but the number of wings reaches the thousands- not something any player wants to go through alone. We hope that the sheer variety, vast content, and online camaraderie of Iliad Online will keep players coming back for more and more- especially with free content updates! Day 2 The lights dim as a bright spotlight shines upon a strange, blue colored gaming console. The Muse is not actually a creation of Pyro Enterprises. This console was developed by a small game development studio and console manufacturer called Warxo, who were located somewhere on the United States West Coast. Founded in 1995, they near-immediately went under in 1997, only ever having published a single game, an RPG titled Silent Shield, on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Their dreams of releasing their own console, the Muse, died swiftly, but years later, we at Pyro Enterprises have bought the rights to the original console drafts and decided to put the refurbished Muse back on the market, starting with an entirely new game built from the scraps of Warxo's own conceptual drafts! ---- The trailer proceeds to show a large array of retro-styled games, none of which seem linked to each other: *''A top-down adventure game similar to that of the original Legend of Zelda, with the character sprite and HUD elements labelled "Torch" implying light/fire-based mechanics.'' *''A side-scrolling platformer starring a small boy and a cat, with a button switching between the two for platforming and puzzle purposes.'' *''A top-down shooter reminiscent of Galaxia, though with additional HUD elements marked labelled as "Cubic" and "Spheric", with unknown purpose.'' *''A 2D golfing game in which two players are seen battling over the same golf ball.'' *''Another 2D platformer, this one more vertical-based as a strange creature attempts to descend a tower while being chased by a spiked ceiling.'' Muse Top 30 is a throwback to the days of yore, when bootleg multicarts were rampant throughout the gaming market... Oh wait, they still are. In any care, this one cartridge is full of 30 of the concepts that Warxo wished to develop into a game, but never got the chance to. We hope that the games on display here will get you excited for the retro gaming possibilities that the Muse can bring! ...As well as one other thing. ---- The trailer shifts into gameplay of another retro-styled game, this one with higher quality spritework and graphics. It depicts the inside of a temple, with a large sword embedded into stone. A young man is shown trying to pull it out... Only for the sword to break. Angered, the man storms out of the temple, the screen fading to black. The scene fades in again, this time with a young girl entering a more worn-down version of the temple. Seeing the broken half of the sword embedded in the ground, she takes it and walks home with it. The scene cuts to her working alongside an old man, who reforges the broken sword piece into a shield, given to the girl. Battle gameplay is now shown, showcasing a tactical RPG game similar to that of Fire Emblem games. The girl, now older, is shown utilizing her shield as a weapon, charging towards enemy targets and defending allies from a fire-breathing reptilian humanoid. A small cutscene shows the girl talking with another NPC, with a heart meter between the two filling and a menu prompt claiming the pair have learned the "Ally Toss" skill, with the next scene showing the NPC throwing the girl to a previously inaccessible location. The trailer ends with the girl and allies fighting against a man in dark armor wielding the hilt of the broken sword, charging at him as the title of the game appears: Silent Shield Day 3 The trailer begins in the courtyard of a dark castle, purple lightning striking in the background. A swarm of bats flies by as a pair of figures are seen dueling in the courtyard, their features hidden in shadow. One of the figures strikes the other down, visibly spearing through the hunched opponent's chest with a sharp arrow-like appendage and knocking them to the ground. The defeated opponent backs away as the victor laughs, the lightning displaying her features for a split second. ---- Here's the source of that quote you guys were all getting worked up over. There isn't much to go over in terms of what Darkstalkers Revived is; it's a revival of the classic arcade fighting series that has been much-ignored by its home company in recent years. Revived is more or less a reboot that keeps much of the lore while retooling some aspects and creating updated designs for plenty of characters... as well as adding in some new faces. In addition, a new way to play the game has been introduced, based off of the Marvel vs. Capcom series Darkstalkers is so tied to: 3-on-3 Battles. Players can choose 3 characters from the roster and switch between them at will for high-flying combo attacks, or for more strategic purposes. We hope you enjoy Darkstalkers Revived! ---- The next trailer begins with a clear blue sky, as a large boat is seen cruising across the water towards an island. Inside, Mario is seen walking about the cabin, a worried expression on his face. Princess Lotus walks in from the captain's cabin, telling him that the ship is about to arrive at their destination. Lotus: We're almost there, Mario. We're going to find Jigea... Peach will be fine. Are you still up for this? Mario's expression changes to that of a happy, confident individual as he affirms his willingness to continue onward. Lotus signals to Chiro in the captain's chair of the boat as the camera pans out, revealing the boat's destination- a long island chain. The trailer then switches to a flurry of gameplay scenes, showcasing new elements of the game: *Mario and Lotus, both wearing new articles of clothing fitting for a tropical environment, are shown platforming in a vast beach area, with new wooden enemies seen off in the distance. *Mario and Chiro are seen in an underground area with a war-torn design, strange caveman-esque drawings shown on the wall. The pair are shown using a new technique in which Chiro jumps on Mario's head and grabs him in mid-air, flinging him farther upwards to hit a ? Block. *Mario is shown again in the beach area, this time with Yukida on a grassy hill farther away from shore. Yukida is shown running at Mario from behind, with Mario performing another new technique and launching her forwards. *Mario is shown in a cutscene meeting a pair of new characters, a male creature largely made of wood with a face reminiscent of a tiki mask and a female creature composed entirely of volcanic rock and molten lava. The pair are seen arguing about some figure known as "Mau", discussing their absence and whereabouts before Mario interrupts them. *The wooden character is shown in gameplay in a new area, a jellyfish-themed city set inside an undersea dome. The new character's abilities are displayed, showcasing the ability to perform burst jumps with a pressurized blast of water as well as spray water similarly to that of FLUDD from Super Mario Sunshine. *The lava character is shown next, set inside a volcanic level that is dotted with large glass structures resembling lava lamps. She is shown being able to not only swim in, but also dive into lava, and is shown being able to perform a spin attack akin to the Super Mario Galaxy series, using it to launch her out of the lava onto a platform. *Mario is shown walking around a dark rainforest alongside a small creature with a large conical hat and a leaf umbrella, a massive downpour of rain falling from the sky. *Lotus is shown in a strange purple mountain range with color-changing veins in the ground, as well as speakers and musical equipment emerging from the rocks, dodging soundwaves fired from a Sherm equipped with a loudspeaker rather than a cannon. *Mario is seen inside an ancient temple, looking at a Yoshi egg. The egg swiftly hatches, revealing Yoshi inside, who happily greets Mario. *Yoshi is shown in the initial beach area, showcasing that he is a fully standalone playable character. His flutter jump is revealed to be a returning ability, and his extendable tongue is shown to now grant him the ability to attach to walls, granting him parkour abilities. *Mario is shown in a snowy mountaintop with an environment themed after wedding cake, complete with locals resembling brides and grooms with similarly cake-themed outfits. Mario is shown to be visibly annoyed by the area, possibly as a reference to the events of Super Mario Odyssey. *Lotus and the tiki character are shown in a desert region full of rusty equipment and metal wreckage. The massive remains of a large rocket ship lurk in the background, and another is seen lodged in a nearby mountain, spewing white gas resembling liquid nitrogen. *Chiro is shown utilizing a small airplane resembling the Sky Pop in a massive alpine stage, flying around and firing small pellets at large balloon-like enemies in his path. *Jigea is shown inside another ancient temple, this one decorated with Power Moon-like designs. She retains her new form from the ending of the previous game, and is shown goading the heroes into fighting her yet again. *A powerful-looking figure with a tiki mask face and a massive hook on a rope is shown standing behind a violent fire, with Mario running through a flaming village in order to reach him. *A small individual resembling Jigea but dressed in an outfit and makeup reminiscent of the band KISS is shown playing music on an electric guitar, as massive mechanical hands emerge from the stage behind her. *A mountain is shown breaking apart and leaking water, with a large tentacle made of stone and linked together with blue energy starts to emerge from it. *A short shot of a theater area is shown with designs reminiscent of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. On stage is a nervous Vivian, now wearing a pink and white scarf alongside her hat and with the stage's spotlight focused on her. *The entire group of playable characters is shown at the beach area posing for a photo together, with the same tourist Toad featured in the previous game's reveal trailer. The trailer ends with Mario and company leaping into the air, revealing the game's logo: ---- I had so much fun working on the previous game that I decided "Y'know what, I wanna make a sequel to this". So I did. Meet Super Mario Powers 水, or Super Mario Powers Mizu if not using the terminology inspired by the series's previous incarnation. The game takes place immediately after the events of the previous game, where Jigea, now utilizing Princess Peach as a host body and becoming more powerful, has fled to an island chain known as the Lei Kingdom. Leaving his new friends Jikero and Suna as guards to protect Princess Lotus's mother, Queen Cleome, Mario sets off to the kingdom alongside the princess, her fiance Chiro, and their surrogate child Yukida. Upon arrival to the kingdom, Mario swiftly encounters two new allies; the young Prince Kahulo of the Lei Kingdom and Princess Pelea of the Core Kingdom just underneath the island chain. According to the two young royals, a legendary warrior known as Mau has gone rouge, capturing their parents and causing kingdom-wide havoc alongside a strange woman with magical powers, as well as smaller creatures resembling her. Realizing that the fiend in question was Jigea, the team partners up with the two royals, as well as Mario's good old friend Yoshi, to set things right in the Lei Kingdom. All three new characters are meant to continue the trend of insane mobility Odyssey brought to the table, as do tweaks to the four returning characters. Kahulo possesses water bursting properties akin to that of FLUDD, Pelea can utilize her Dolphin Jump and Spin Attack to cover vast distances, and Yoshi's flutter jump and tongue-based parkour abilities grant him maneuverability the other characters can only dream of. We hope you are excited for Super Mario Powers Mizu! Day 4 The next trailer begins in the sea at sunrise, an eerie violin piece echoing through the waves. A small boat is seen moving through the waves as a young woman with strange clothes rows it, a bizarre creature sitting on her shoulder. The woman spies a strange-looking building sticking out of the sea, old and abandoned but thoroughly intact. She steps out of the boat and somehow manages to walk on the water, calmly making her way towards the building in the distance. The woman and floating creature arrive in a watery area that seems to have been used for ship docking long ago. A blade of glowing blue liquid emerging from her sleeve, the woman speaks in an strange language and heads off into the darkness. The trailer transfers over to gameplay footage, showcasing the Metroidvania-style game for the first time: *The main character, Malya, is shown running through the waterlogged dock area, a strange laboratory filled with plantlife, and a dark city resembling a modern version of Renaissance-era Italy, showcasing her platforming abilities such as wall-jumping and air dashing. *Malya is shown in a crypt-like area battling strange plant enemies with her liquid sword, showcasing an elaborate combo system as well as switching to a large broadsword made of amber-colored gems mid-combo to launch the opponents. *A new area is shown, a vast room filled with stalactites formed from a transparent yellow material. Malya is shown firing a grappling hook from a jade gauntlet on her hand, swinging by a stalactite and swiping a green cape-like cloth to reflect an energy blast from a sculpture-like turret. *Malya is slain by a large centipede-like creature with a human torso and sword. The screen fades to black as her lifeless body lays on the floor... only to have the angelic creature fly from her body, extend a stinger, and jab itself into her torso. *Malya is shown in a monochrome landscape with a massive background menu, displaying the ability to spend a currency known as SP on various traits and upgrades. *A massive world map is shown, with 5 distinct areas labelled; The Docks, Arboreum, Central Lune City, Upper Lune City, and The Umbralus. Paths emanating from these named areas show that there is far more to discover past these areas. *Malya runs across water in a deep shimmering pool before diving in. Notably, many patches of water change color from blue to mint green, with the player avoiding these areas intently. *Malya launches an enemy into the air with an upwards attack, leaps up to intercept them, then switches to a strange triangular gun-like device and fires multiple white crystals downward, which seem to react violently with the air and smoke before exploding violently. *A younger-looking Malya is shown walking down the city street from earlier, this time with everything brightly lit and a multitude of people out and about. *A massive mechanical scorpion awakes inside a boss room, Malya challenging it by pulling out her sword. *A strange creature with similar visual design to the creature accompanying Malya appears, resembling a humanoid form with a hole in its chest, large claws, and only one eye visible on an otherwise blank face. This creature emits an eerie wail before the trailer ends. ---- Sunset Maiden, our take on the beloved Metroidvania genre, is coming soon! We hope you're excited as we are to get this journey started! ---- The final trailer begins in a crayon-esque artstyle, scribbling a scene into existence on a slightly crumpled piece of paper. The drawn scene shows Quetz in small doodle form sleeping in a nest soundly, when a loud grumble wakes her up. A large masked monster made of fire and black scribbly material appears, laughing evilly and waking up the harpy before running off to the right. Quetz flaps upwards before dashing to the right, intently following the monster. ---- That's right, our featherbrained hero is getting herself a second game! Taking place a short while after Quetz's Adventure, the titular heroine finds herself back to living the good life... Until a volcanic demon known as Taurauna appears, setting her village ablaze and spreading chaos across the island chain. Quetz heads off to stop her... with a few new tricks up her sleeve. Quetz has obtained a few new universal skills aside from her previous Harpy Shot and flight abilities. She's gained a new aerial Dive Kick move, enabling her to strike swiftly from above to combat foes or grab things, as well as a Parry move that allows her to react to or counterattack certain enemies or obstacles if timed correctly. However, she's also taken up the craft of mask making since the previous game, and now has a wide array of Power Masks that act like the Copy Abilities from the Kirby franchise, giving her even more skills with which to interact with the environment! Quetz's Adventure 2 is coming soon! Special thanks to for helping conceptualize this one! And with that, we're done for the showcase! Thank you so much for all of your support, and I'll see you next showcase for more! Category:Presentations Category:Subpages Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:TV Shows Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017